AkaKuro Compilations
by Riza Phantomhive
Summary: A compilation of AkaKuro oneshots! A challenge for myself to see if how many oneshots I could write! Theme for Oneshot 3 is finally up!
1. Friendzone

**Prompt: Friendzone**

**Pairing: Akashi x Kuroko**

**Warning: Alternate Universe. Major OOCness. Probably alot of grammatical errors but please bear with me :((((.**

**Akashi's POV**

* * *

I'm seriously pissed right now.

You must be wondering why but lately, I feel like Tetsuya has been friendzoning me a lot.

I liked Tetsuya ever since I met him. Yeah, love at first sight. Ridiculous as it sound, but it is true.

At first, I thought it was just a simple admiration. His soft baby blue hair, his azure emotionless orbs, his pale white skin, and most of all his cute soft face that makes me want to pinch his cheek so hard.

So... why am I pissed off? It's because of this.

"Would you like some Vanilla milkshake Akashi-kun?"

"No. Why did you ask?"

"Because you've been staring at it for some time, so I thought you wanted some." Tetsuya smiled, yeah at me.

I chuckled and patted his hair lightly. "I'm fine Tetsuya."

"But if you really want some, I can share it with you. Since Akashi-kun is a very important best friend to me."

That's what happened the first time he friendzoned me. And the second one was this.

"Happy Birthday Akashi-kun!" He gave me his present, wrapped in a red and blue wrapper.

"Oh Tetsuya, you shouldn't have bothered buying me a present." I said that but deep inside, I was so happy he bought a gift for me. Of all the things I received today, Tetsuya's present made me the happiest.

"Don't be like that. Akashi-kun is a precious friend of mine so it isn't a bother." He smiled.

Yeah. And the last one was this...

I can't take anymore friendzoning. So I decided that today, I will confess my feelings.

I asked him if he could come with me at the rooftop for a minute because I have something to tell him. Tetsuya gladly complied and came with me here.

"Umm.. What is it that Akashi-kun wanted to tell me?" He asked, innocently tilting his head. Oh why are you so cute Tetsuya?!

"I love you."

"Eh?"

"I love you Kuroko Tetsuya."

"I... I love Akashi-kun too... Because to me, Akashi-kun is a... Good friend."

I swear I heard my heart cracking the moment he friendzoned me for the third time. The THIRD time, can you imagine it?

* * *

**A/N: **A new story! Yaay! Because I've been so busy with school and club works. That's why I wrote this for a change! To challenge myself? Yeah maybe. I want to try something new so.. THIS IS IT!


	2. Bittersweet First love (Kuroko)

**Prompt: Bittersweet First love**

**Pairing: Akashi x Kuroko; Akashi x Mayuzumi; Kise x Kuroko**

**Warnings: Alternate Universe. Major OOCness. Probably some grammatical errors but please bear with it! :(**

**Kuroko's POV **

* * *

An Unconveyed feelings..

How can I remove it from my heart? How can I forget it?

They said that unrequited love hurts as much as getting rejected. The only difference is the unsaid feelings. The only good part on getting rejected is at least you finally confessed those suffocating feelings, and after that you can slowly move on while unrequited love is.. Nothing.

If I confess, will this pain go away?

If I confess, will I be able to forget everything like nothing has happened?

But what's the point? I guess I should introduce myself first. My name is Kuroko Tetsuya, 17 years old. I've been in love with my best friend, Akashi Seijuuro-kun for 4 years.

Akashi-kun excels at everything. Studies, sports etc..

Like I said, I fell in love with him 4 years ago when he was studying in the library. He has such a gentle face but has an unapproachable aura, like he is different from the rest of us. From a different world.

At first, I'm happy to be able to just stay by his side. But my feelings for him kept growing more and more until I'm not satisfied with just being by his side anymore.

I want more.

I desire more.

But how?

How am I suppose to tell him after he told me that he's in love with someone else?

...

It was a rainy afternoon when he told me he like someone. We were studying at the library for the upcoming midterms.

"Ne Tetsuya." He suddenly spoke, making me flinch a bit.

"What is it Akashi-kun?" I ask.

He sighs. "I think I'm in love".

I didn't saw that coming.

The Akashi Seijuuro is in love? Who's the lucky person then?

"R-really? Who is it?" I ask, trying to mask the painful feeling in my chest.

"Someone from our class." He replied, smiling.

I thought at first that maybe I could change his feelings by confessing. So I decided that after our midterms, I'll confess to him.

But life's a bitch.

* * *

Today's the day.

I'm going to confess to him.

And mixed emotions were dwelling inside me. Scared– of what his reaction would be, Nervous– because how am I suppose to say it?, And Happiness– because I could finally convey my feelings for him.

While looking for him, I notice that our classroom's door is open. And I can hear somebody's talking inside. Curiosity hit me, I decided to make a peep.

Surprisingly, what I saw inside the classroom is Akashi-kun. Together with our classmate I could barely recognize, Mayu or something.

I was about to call him when Akashi-kun suddenly pulled the other guy into a hug. "I like you." I heard him whisper and the other guy smile and returned the hug.

Ah.. So he's the one Akashi-kun like.

I step back and ran. Away from Akashi-kun, away from them, away from everything.

* * *

**10 years later**

"Tetsuyacchi!" My blonde lover suddenly glomped me from behind, surprising me.

I look back "Ryouta. You're early." I said.

Kise Ryouta, my lover. I met him 10 years ago at the park near our school when I'm crying after what I had just witnessed.

I still remember the day as clear as yesterday. When he offered me his hanky. When I rejected him continously. And when he confessed to me on our graduation day.

He helped me to move on and forget about the feelings I had for Akashi-kun. Well, not totally forgotten but atleast it doesn't hurt so much anymore like it used to.

"Our meeting ended earlier than expected!" He babbled. I love listening on his stories. He'd always talk about his work and stuff and I'll just smile as he continued on rambling about his day.

I smile at him warmly. "That's great then." I was about to ask him if he'd like to order now when someone got caught my attention.

Red.

Ah..

Is it him?

"Um, wait a minute Ryouta." I stood up and slowly walked towards the red head on the counter.

Feeling me apptoaching him, the red head turned his attention away from his drink and look at me.

His eyes widened and so do I. "Te...tsuya?" He whisper, as if he can't believe I'm right here in fron of him.

"Akashi-kun?" I asked and he smile at me.

"Its you, Tetsuya! I missed you!" He suddenly pulled me to a bone crushing hug. I giggle

"Akashi-kun, I missed you too."

"I haven't seen you since graduation."

"Yea—

"Tetsuyacchi! What's taking you so long?" My lover suddenly butt in, surprising me.

I smiled. "Ah, I forgot. Ryouta, this is Akashi Seijuuro-kun. Akashi-kun, this is Kise Ryouta, my lover."

His eyes widened again slightly for a second before smiling. But his smiled didn't reach his eyes.

Why?

"Nice meeting you, Akashicchi!" Ryouta chimed happily.

"Likewise."

He joined us for dinner after, catching up on a lot of things.

I also found out that he's still dating the guy 10 years ago, Mayuzumi Chihiro's the name.

It still hurts a bit as I watch him smiling warmly when he was talking about him. Sighing, I closed my eyes and gently grasp my lover's hand.

But I'm sure I can move on completely as long as I have Ryouta on my side.

Right?

And that's the story of my bittersweet firstlove.

* * *

I'll write Akashi's POV when I have the time again.

Ja! R&amp;R


	3. Forbidden Love

**Prompt: Forbidden love AU**

**Summary: When Tetsuya admits his love for his brother, he was harshly rejected. He gets in an accident that made him lost his memories. While trying to help him regain his memories, Seijuuro finds himself falling for his brother in the way Tetsuya can't remember he had.**

**Pairings: Akashi x Kuroko**

**Warning: Incest! AU; Major OOCness. **

* * *

**Kuroko**

Just five more minutes... Five more minutes before our dismissal. I sighed shakily.

I wait.. And wait and wait. Until I finally heard the bell rang, signalling that the classes are officially over. I'm about to stand up when a hand suddenly grab my wrist a little harshly and dragged me out of the room. Sei-kun, my brother continued to stroll down the hall with me behind him until we stopped in front of the unused music room.

He let go of my hand and opened the door, only to be slam shut after we entered.

"Something's bothering you today, Tetsuya. What is it?" He look at me with those stern heterochromatic eyes. I glance at him before looking away, shrugging. "Nothing, really."

Aside from me wanting to touch you, kiss you. Nothing really.

Sei-kun frowned. "Nothing? Then you may as well explain why have you been avoiding me these past few weeks, averting your gaze whenever your eyes met mine, not talking to me like you used to? Now what did I do?"

"Nothing! You did nothing, Seijuuro!" I snapped, getting annoyed at the older male.

He glare at me. "Don't you dare raise your voice on me, Tetsuya. I'm still your older brother."

I roll my eyes, completely unaffected. "Yeah, by what? 3 minutes?" I said, sarcastically.

"Tetsuya!"

I tried fighting the frustration that building up inside me. But I'm unable to fight it and turned around quickly to glare at him. "You wanna know why, Seijuuro? Its because I don't want to be near you! I hate it! I hate it when you always talk to him and completely ignoring me! I hate the way you look at him! I hate it so much!"

"Tetsuya.. What are you.." Sei-kun murmur and I took a step closer looking up at him. My azure orbs locking onto his mismatched ones.

"I love you, Sei. More than a brother should." I whispered, revealing my true emotions.

Yeah, I love him. I don't know when it started, I just realized that I was in love with him. That's why whenever I saw him with Mayuzumi, my heart clenches painfully.

Sei-kun just stared until he frowned slowly, pushing me harshly. "That's disgusting." He spat, glaring at me. "Since when, Tetsuya? How long have you wanted me?!" His voice getting louder and louder.

"Years." I said, tears threating to fall from my eyes.

"You're sick! I thought you were my brother, my twin!" He said venomously.

"I am!" I shouted, trembling.

"No, not anymore. You're making me wish I were an only child." He spat venomously and my eyes widened.

I let out a muffled sob before running away, leaving Sei-kun alone. Out of the music room, and school. I open the back door and got in before slamming it shut. The driver nervously asked the sobbing teen about the older male's whereabouts only to be shouted to just go.

Too lost on his own thoughts, he only noticed something's wrong when he heard his driver's scream. His eyes widened, body suddenly jerked hitting his head on the window. The only thing he remember before he blacked out was the people screming for help.

* * *

**Akashi **

Seijuuro sighed, removing his reading glasses. He got up from his study table and left his room.

He can't concentrate.

That's right. THE Akashi Seijuuro cannot concentrate. He's worried for Tetsuya.

Maybe I should apologize. What I said was too harsh. I should be grateful that he loves me.

Stopping in front of Tetsuya's room, he knocked quietly. "Tetsuya?"

No answer.

He frowned. "Tetsuya, can we talk?" He tried knocking again and still no answer. Slowly, he reached for the door knob , twisting it to the side before he opened the door.

He expected Tetsuya laying on his bed with his favorite husky plush toy. But he was greeted by silence.

No trace of Tetsuya.

Didn't he came home earlier than me?

His train of thoughts was interrupted when he heard his mother's scream from the living room. Wondering what happened, he hurried himself walking in to find his mother hugging his father, sobbing.

"No.. My baby!" His mother cried, sobbing. He was confused, seeing the phone on the counter wondering why his mother was crying. My baby... Tetsuya?

"Father, what happened?" He asked, desparately wanted to know why his mother was crying.

"Seijuuro, your brother has been in an accident."

* * *

Seijuuro paced back and forth on the waiting room and his parents are waiting patiently with him. He is worried.

What if Tetsuya won't survive?

What if the cruel words he spat to him earlier would be his last word to him?

What if Tetsuya's...gone?

No no no! I won't let that happen! Tetsuya is strong! He won't let himself die just by a mere car accident!

...Right?

He sat and continued to reassure himself that Tetsuya won't die, that he'll be fine because they didn't know what was wrong with his baby brother, all they had been told was that he had been in an accident and was in surgery now.

It was a small miracle when the nurse walked over to them and asked if they'd like to see Tetsuya and began explaining about his condition.

"Another driver was speeding through a red light at the intersection, distracted by their cellphone," she continued. "They never saw your son's car - by the they looked up... it was too late. The vehicle hit on the passenger side of the car, where the paramedics said your son had been sitting. His head hit the glass of the window; knocking him unconscious with a fairly bad concussion. He was immediately brought to the hospital where he had to get surgery performed on him because the bruising in his brain was fairly bad, probably from not wearing a seatbelt, and few cuts here and there - only needed a few stitches." She said, stopping in front of a door. "He's asleep now."

Seijuuro opened thr door quietly and was immediately greeted with a horrible sight. His baby brother, his Tetsuya was lying on the hospital bed with an IV stucked on his hand, a tube that help him breathe connected to his nose, a heart monitor clipped to his finger and a few bandages wrapped on his arms and head.

Tetsuya's face, his smooth and soft face then now has a few small cuts here and there. He looked too fragile.

He sat on a seat right next to the bed where Tetsuya was sleeping. Very gently, he took his hand and squeezed it softly, afraid he might hurt his baby brother if he squeeze too hard. He could feel a couple of tears rolling down his cheeks.

"I'm sorry." He leaned on and whispered, vowed that he woudn't hurt his precious brother ever again..

Hours have passed as he silently held Tetsuya's hand, only listening to his Mother's muffled sobs and the beeping of the heart monitor that lulled him to a nap.

Suddenly, Tetsuya's lips parted, gasping for a breathe and his azure eyes flickered open. He looked around, looking more and more confused. He felt something warm beside him realizing someone was holding his hand.

Seijuuro groaned quietly and sat up. He sighed and looked at Tetsuya before blinking a rush of relief.

The bluenette started to panic and yanked his hand back to himself.

A little bit confused, Seijuuro got up and shouted for a nurse then went back to his seat. "Tetsuya... How are you feeling now?"

"Who's Tetsuya? Is your name Tetsuya?" The red head froze.

"You. You are Tetsuya." He said and the bluenette frowned.

"I am?" He asked.

Slightly trembling, Seijuuro asked. "Do you know who I am?"

"No, I'm sorry." Tetsuya murmured, looking down in embarrassment. "Should I?" He added.

Then he completely broke. "Yes! You should! I'm Sei, your twin brother!"

"Sei?" He mumbled. "Were twins?"

Seijuuro was about to reply when the nurse he asked for came in with a female doctor behind her. Immediately, he grabbed her shoulder. "He doesn't remember me or his own name! How can he not remember me?!" He shouted, shooking the poor nurse as he bombarded her with questions.

He couldn't believe it. His baby brother, Tetsuya couldn't even remember who he was, never mind the way he felt - or used to - about him. Tetsuya couldn't remember the way he confessed his love, the way he had cried when Seijuuro harshly rejected him; disowning him as his brother, only he did. He must be dreaming! That's right, this is just a dream! A bad dream!

The following hours was mostly tests, a bunch of questions they asked Tetsuya who wasn't abke to answer at all. Only the second hand informations; that his name was Tetsuya and he has a brother named Sei.

"I am afraid he has a severe amnesia. When he hit his head he damaged the area of his brain that remember things. He honestly cannot remember who you all are, or anything else. He can remember how to talk but probably doesn't know the meaning of any big words, though he may still remember a few." The doctor said, looking at them all.

Seijuuro clenched his fists. "When will he remember us then?" The doctor gave him a sad, symphatethic smile.

"It could be any day that something sparks that memory again." She said before frowing. "Or he may never regain his memories ever."

* * *

**I'm so in love with Twincest! Kinshinsoukan! :D **


End file.
